fantasia_librefandomcom_es-20200214-history
WE'RE01
Capitulo ESTA OBRA ESTÁ REGISTRADA EN SAFE CREATIVE. PARA MÁS INFORMACIÓN CLICK Creo que seguíamos juntos por monotonía. No es que no le quisiese, no, por supuesto que le quería. Pero creo que no sentía lo mismo que al principio. Creo que los sentimientos habían cambiado desde hace unos meses. Y aunque intento recordar, y buscar una respuesta a mi pregunta, no encuentro una razón. Seguíamos juntos, pero no veía ningún suceso que me hubiera echo cambiar mis sentimientos. Quizás, fue, que simplemente esa llama se fue apagando. Porque como me había dicho mi abuela, eso era muy posible. Esa última semana la había pasado observándole fijamente cuando él no se daba cuenta. Quería buscar algo en él, algo que me dijera por qué ya no sentía lo mismo. Pero simplemente no encontraba nada. Recordaba como hace meses me queda mirándolo embobada, mientras mi corazón se aceleraba. Pero ahora ya no pasaba nada de eso. Era tan extraño. ¿Se puede dejar de querer a una persona de un día para otro? Me negaba a admitir algo como aquello, para mí eso era inverosímil, ¿cómo podía dejar de quererlo así de pronto?,por eso estuve un tiempo más con él, incluso hicimos el amor más veces que antes, pero no sentía lo mismo. Era como si fuera simplemente sexo. Frío. No sabía si él también lo sentía así, por eso tenía miedo de que, esa misma tarde, cuando decidiese romper mi compromiso con él, a él se le rompiese el corazón. Quizás por eso me costó tanto pedirle quedar. Quería hacer que rompiese él, porque lo quería, lo quería muchísimo, pero no del mismo modo que antes. Esa tarde, había llegado bastante temprano al bar. Era nuestro bar. En él nos habíamos conocido, en él nos dimos nuestro primer beso, también fue nuestra primera cita en ese mismo lugar, y en él comenzamos a salir, por eso pensé que el mejor lugar para terminar una relación, era en el mismo lugar en el que habíamos comenzado todo. Así lo creía. Y quizás me equivocaba, quizás... Pero no era algo que supiese con exactitud. Era la primera vez que iba a terminar con alguien. Supongo que era normal. Para mí, ese bar, significaba mucho, muchísimo, por todo lo que habíamos vivido ahí. Me asomé por la ventana que estaba pegada a mi mesa, y observé, atentamente, la nieve caer. Los copos de nieve caían sobre los coches, las aceras, las calles, y las tiendas. Una mujer, que trabajaba en la peluquería situada en frente del bar, estaba por fuera, quitando la nieve con su escoba. Sonreí. Cuando nos conocimos también estaba nevando, ambos habíamos entrado en el bar debido a la gran nevada que estaba cayendo. Había chocado, sin querer, su paraguas con el mío, haciéndolo caer. Él no se enfadó, solo lo recogió y me sonrió mientras yo musitaba un Lo siento. Él me había mirado y había dicho que no tenía importancia. Me había sonreído por primera vez. Y yo, me había fijado en sus dientes, exactamente en un pequeño detalle verde que estaba entre medio de dos, y entonces esbocé una sonrisa. Y poco después empecé a reír. Él había fruncido el ceño y me había preguntado que pasaba, entonces lo había tomado por la muñeca, y sin darme cuenta, lo había metido en el baño de las mujeres, señalando el espejo. Entonces ,él, bajó la cabeza avergonzado al ver al pequeñín, y se había disculpado, luego de un rato, nos dimos cuentas que estábamos en el baño de las mujeres, después de salir, y hasta que las calles fueron despejadas, nos la habíamos pasado hablando. Después nos dimos el número y comenzamos a quedar en el mismo sitio, hasta que nos habíamos hecho novios. Nuestra relación, había durado dos años, dos largos años, que se me hacían cortos, y después de unas semanas, me había dado cuenta de que ya no sentía lo mismo. Que mis sentimientos habían cambiado. Y si me paraba a pensarlo, me sonaba muy insensible, muy frío. Una chica con un uniforme azul de camarera, junto con un delantal, se me acercó, moviendo su coleta de caballo al son de sus pasos. Sacó su libreta y cogió el bolígrafo de detrás de su oreja. –¿Qué quieres para tomar? – la miré a los ojos al escuchar su voz grave. –Un chocolate caliente por favor – murmuré con voz seca. –Vale, ¿algo más? – preguntó. A lo que yo negué. Pasados unos segundos, la chica se marchó a la cocina. Dejándome, de nuevo, sola en la mesa. A los pocos minutos después, un joven entró en el bar. Colocó su paraguas, con torpeza, en la cesta de los paraguas, luego comenzó a limpiarse los zapatos en la alfombra de entrada. Y al verme, se acercó a mi mesa, mientras se quitaba su abrigo, luego se sentó. –¿Qué sucede? – me preguntó preocupado mientras respiraba acelerado. Se notaba que había venido corriendo, sobre todo por que sus mejillas, normalmente pálidas, estaban teñidas de un tono más rojizo. –Respira – esbozó una sonrisa – , lo que voy a decirte no es bueno... –¿Qué pasa Bambi ? – me preguntó. –Te pediría que no me llamases más así... – musité con voz queda. –Hanna, ¿qué pasa? – suspiré. ¿Qué más podía hacer? –Creo que... – sabía que le dolería –, ya no siento lo mismo – dije cohibida. Él no se inmutó, solo se sentó correctamente y colocó sus manos en la mesa. –¿Cómo fue eso? – quiso saber. –Ni yo misma lo sé – comenté susurrando – ,simplemente, me dí cuenta de que ya no es lo mismo. –Pero... Estás últimas semanas... –Yo, quise intentarlo, pero... – negué con la cabeza – , ya no es lo mismo. –Ya no es lo mismo... – dijo mirando por la ventana. La camarera se acercó sigilosa, sin que ninguno de los dos la notase. Ella depositó la taza con chocolate caliente en el centro de la mesa. Yo, cuando noté la presencia de la taza, la acerqué hacia a mí. La levanté tomándola por las dos manos, notando el calor pasar de la taza a mis manos. Estaba bastante caliente. La acerqué a mis labios y tomé un poco del contenido, que pasó por mi laringe ardiendo. Apreté los ojos con fuerza mientras notaba el calor bajar por mi interior. –Debe estar muy caliente – musitó mi acompañante. –Sí, la verdad es que sí – dije mientras dejaba la taza sobre la mesa – , oye – él me miró – , Danne, no te lo tomes así... No sé por qué ocurrió. Te quiero mucho – me miró – , pero ya no de la misma forma. Yo ya, no lo siento así. –¿Es por mi culpa? – preguntó. –No, no es tu culpa. Cerró los ojos. –Supongo que, ahora que lo dices, no es lo mismo que hace tiempo – dijo el chico frotándose su pequeña barba de dos días – , este tipo de cosas, pocas veces, duran para siempre. –Si... – musité – ,creo que deberíamos dejarlo, y continuar nuestras vidas por separado. –Bueno, cuando cortas, es algo normal – dijo esbozando una sonrisa. –Sí. Yo, lo siento – el negó con la cabeza. –No te culpes por algo que no funcionó. Lo que me gustaría, es que no perdamos el contacto. ¿Quieres? – asentí – ,entonces... –Sí,... – me levanté – , ya nos veremos. –Sí, adiós – le dí dos fríos besos en las mejillas coloradas. Danne asintió, y girando sobre sus talones se fue hasta la cesta de los paraguas, tomó el suyo y desapareció por la entrada. Me levanté y fui a la barra, donde pagué la bebida, y segundos después, me senté a terminarme mi taza de chocolate. Unos segundos después, dejé mi taza de chocolate – ya vacía – , y saqué mi móvil. Comencé a buscar entre los contactos el nombre de mi amiga, a la cuál horas antes, le había prometido que le contaría todo. Marqué su número, y unos pocos segundos después, contestó: –Hola – me saludó – , ¿cómo fue la cosa? –Bueno,... Digamos que fue bien – le respondí – ,creo que ambos estábamos de acuerdo. –Entiendo. Pues me alegro mujer. –Sí... –Entonces ¿qué harás ahora? –¿Cómo qué qué haré? Estudiar, y ya está. –¿Nada de novios? – negué con un rotundo “No” – ,¡ay! Y yo que pensaba que lo hacías por libertad. –Claro que no. ¿Tú me oyes cuando te hablo? –Oírte, te oigo. Que te escuche ya, eso es otro tema. Volqué los ojos –Es igual. Nada de novios por un largo tiempo – sentencié. –¡Así acabarás sola! – me espetó –Pero es lo mejor, al menos hasta que termine de estudiar. Un novio supone muchas distracciones – ella volcó los ojos. –Oh por favor. Lo que pasa es que no quieres olvidarle, ¿o me equivoco? –¡No, no es eso! –Pues mira, sal conmigo esta noche – me propuso. –No. Tengo que estudiar. –¡Es viernes! ¿¡Quién estudia un viernes!? – musité un pequeño “Yo” – , tú no cuentas. Venga vamos – me suplicó. –Tus suplicas no hacen efecto alguno en mi ser – le contesté – , ya te he dicho que solo estudiar. –Pasaré por tu casa a las ocho, y ¡ay de ti si no estás lista! – dicho esto último, me colgó. –Vaya mujer – susurré. Luego me levanté y caminé hacia la puerta del establecimiento. Después, cogí el coche y fui directa a mi apartamento, donde descansé unas horas hasta que recibí una llamada. –¿Diga? – dije con la voz adormilada. –¿¡Cómo qué diga!? – una voz femenina me gritó por el teléfono – . ¡Dime que te arreglaste! ¡Dímelo! –Me arreglé – le dije. –¿De verdad? – bajó su tono de voz. –No – reí – , ahora me visto. –¿En serio? –Sí, sí. Que si no vienes y me llevas en pijama. Dime a dónde vamos y pondré algo adecuado. –Vamos a ese bar tan conocido con pista de baile. –¿Una discoteca, dices? –No es exactamente eso. Pero está muy bien el local. –No será... ¿Un local lleno de borrachos y fiestas? –No, no. Es que es un concurso de bandas – le contesté con un largo “Ah” – , y bueno, pues pensé que sería divertido que fuéramos a verlo. Tiene pista de baile y es un bar. –Comprendo. Entonces, ¿nada de borrachos? –Bueno, a ver, supongo que alguno... –Entiendo – me resigné – , pues vale. Acepto ir contigo – emitió un grito. –¡Genial! Una hora y voy por ti. Después de colgar, me fui a dar una ducha en la que me entretuve mucho más de lo que había pensado. Después abrí mi armario blanco, que aún contenía ropa de mi ex. Tenía que dársela. Saqué unos vaqueros, y una camiseta sin asillas negra y larga hasta una palma por encima de la rodilla. Después, me puse unas botas bajas con el mismo color que la camiseta, y por último, usé el maquillaje que pensé que dejaría durante bastante tiempo. Cuando me terminaba de cepillar los dientes, porque tenía hambre y había picado, el timbre agudo del apartamento sonó. Salí corriendo del baño, y cogí mi bolso, me aseguré de tener dentro mis llaves y mi móvil, y en seguida abrí la puerta para cerrarla tras de mi. –Genial. Ya veo que estás lista. –¿Estoy bien así? – le pregunté. –Por supuesto. Vas casi igual que yo – rió. –¡Ey, ey! No compares esta preciosidad de camiseta – señalé mi camisa – , con esa... camisa con chaqueta – dije dudosa – , ¡es igual! –Me alegra ver que estás feliz. –Pero oye – la detuve cuando intentaba irse al ascensor – , nada de alcohol que después duele la cabeza. ¿Sí? – ella asintió. –Sabes de sobra que no soporto el alcohol. –Yo por si acaso, por si tus gustos cambian, y eso. –Y eso – me remedó – , venga vamos – tiró de brazo –, ¡no quiero llegar tarde! En menos de media hora, después de subirnos a su coche, llegamos al establecimiento. No era una gran cosa. Era un simple bar de ladrillos marrones, con letras de neón que ponían el nombre del bar “Noche” , con la “o” fundida y una puerta normal y corriente. El interior del establecimiento no era mucho más impresionante. Estaba compuesto por una larga barra de bar con bastante butacas, y una pista con una gran alfombra negra con el nombre de “Noche” ,la cuál a los lados tenía unas cuántas mesas de bar, que ya estaban siendo ocupadas, y un escenario al frente. Detrás del escenario, había un pequeño camino que dirigía a los baños, y al lado de los baños se encontraban unas escaleras para acudir al piso superior, donde habían varias mesas más. –No es gran cosa – le dije a mi amiga. –Espera que se llene – tomó asiento junto al escenario – , siéntate. Este es el mejor sitio. Unos pocos minutos después empezaron a llegar personas, y no mucho después, el encargado del hotel puso la música. –¿Ves? – me dijo de pronto, después de que el camarero se alejase dejándonos en la mesa dos gaseosas con una rodaja de limón y con hielo – , está cogiendo ambiente. –La verdad es que sí. ¿Y el grupo? – como si hubiese sido una llamada, un grupo de chicos habló por el micrófono del escenario, e inmediatamente el encargado quitó la música, lo que hizo que la gente prestase atención al escenario. –Hola a todos, gracias por venir – habló apresuradamente – , este es nuestro primer concierto – dijo mientras no paraba de tocar el micrófono – , pues, eso que disfruten... – un chico le quitó el micrófono. –Hola, hola – saludó – , este es mi amigo, es un poco tímido. Yo soy William – se presentó el castaño – , este de aquí – señaló al que anteriormente había hablado – , es Richard , y el batería que tenemos aquí detrás es Eiden , y por último pero no menos importante – el batería hizo un redoble de tambores – , el guitarrista – señaló a un chico que sostenía una guitarra afinándola – , es todo un dios con la guitarra, ahora lo van a oír, ese es Alex. Nosotros nos llamamos, los W.E' R.E , sí, sí como el verbo. Pero vamos, que es con nuestras iniciales – fueron apareciendo risas – , y ahora sí, señores, señoras, señoritos, señoritas y los demás – risas de nuevo – , disfruten – tomó su guitarra y se puso en el lado opuesto a Alex. A los pocos segundos comenzaron a cantar con una voz bastante dulce: If you're bad because you have got a broke heart If you can't speak with him because they don't allow see him If you don't live your dreams, because you need courage. You don't worry please... Because us, with a song we're making your heartrohb, is going more speed You can be safe, We're do it If you need us because you're unhappy You ring us, We have got an As with him,we're making you smile shine. Because us, with a song we're making you heartrohb, is going more speed You can be safe, We're do it If you need us, remenber We can make smile. All problems, themself go away Al terminar la canción, muchas personas se levantaron y comenzaron a aplaudir como si la vida les fuese en ello, una de ellas, mi amiga. Cuando se sentó no paró ni un segundo de hablar de la banda, la cuál continuó cantando bastante más. –Dime – le dije entre todo el alboroto de los aplausos – , ¿quién es? –¿Quién es qué? – me preguntó confusa. –El que te gusta, claro. Su cara se tornó roja. –¿A... mí? ¡A.. mí, no... no...! – titubeó. –Vamos, dime. –Bueno,... El batería... –¿Te gusta ese? –No es que me guste, a ver. Es que estamos saliendo – me tapé la boca. –¿¡En serio!? No me lo dijiste. –Es que estabas con todo eso de cortar con Danne, y bueno... se me pasó. –Ya claro... –¡En serio! – reímos – , oye, si quieres que te ayude con alguno... ¡Menos con Eiden, eh! –No, no – reí – , tranquila. De todas formas, te dije que no estaba interesada en buscar novio. Al acabar el concierto, el chico de cabello oscuro y ojos color almendra, se acercó a nuestra mesa. Inmediatamente la mirada de Giselle me indicó que debía dejarlos solos, y con la excusa de ir al baño les dí la intimidad que querían. Al llegar a las puertas del baño, me encontré con el guitarrista apoyado en la pared. Este, tenía una botella de vino en la mano derecha y no paraba ni un solo segundo de volcarla en su garganta. –Creo que estás tomando demasiado alcohol – musité. –¿Y tú... quién, eres... para decirme eso a mí? – habló en tono osco, con hipo. –Yo... Solo soy una desconocida que te avisa. Mañana la cabeza te retumbará – lo avisé. –Bah, ya... estoy, acostumbrado... – dijo en un tono más amable – , ¿quién.... eres? –Soy la amiga de Giselle. –Ah... La novia... de E...Eiden –Sí. Ella es – después entré en el baño femenino. –Entiendo – me siguió. –No deberías entrar al baño femenino. –Entran... aquí... tantos hombres, …como mujeres – habló entre pausas –, ya me... entiendes. Luego salió del baño, y a partir de ahí, no le vi más en toda la noche. Llegamos tarde a mi apartamento, porque Giselle y su novio habían ido a bailar un rato. Cuando llegué, me cambié rápidamente la ropa por mi pijama, y en cuánto me metí en la cama, caí rendida. *** Se acercó despacio, iba pisando con cuidado el suelo, como si hubiese una trampa en él que pudiera hacerlo caer. Justo antes de llegar a las escaleras, se detuvo. Miró hacia abajo, donde me encontraba yo, observándole desde la oscuridad. Aunque él no reparó en mi presencia. Movió los labios para decir algo que yo no pude oír, quería decirle que lo repitiese, pero no salía ningún sonido de mis cuerdas vocales. Era como si estuviera muda. Intenté dar un paso, pero fue en vano, mis pies no se movían, probé con las manos, pero también estaban inmovilizadas. Notaba que la desesperación crecía en mí. De pronto, oí mi nombre, Danne me estaba llamando, me estaba buscando, repetía mi nombre, pero yo no podía responderle. Luego, unos minutos después, su voz se apagó, no fue que me dí cuenta de que se había ido, hasta que la poca claridad que entraba en la sala desapareció. Danne había desistido y se había marchado. Y yo me encontraba absolutamente sola. Con un sonido molesto de fondo que me llamaba, el cuál por cada segundo que pasaba, se iba intensificando. Era una tortura, porque el sonido se colaba por mis oídos, y de pronto se hizo la luz. Me desperté. Estaba tumbada en mi cama, hacia la derecha, y con el despertador sonando. Estiré mi mano derecha y lo apagué. Enseguida me levanté de la cama. Gracias a que la noche anterior no había bebido, recordaba todo, y no me dolía la cabeza. Entonces me compadecí del pobre chico, estaría ahora mismo con unos insoportables dolores de cabeza. Fui directa a mi armario, de dónde saqué mi ropa, mientras tanto, recreaba en mi mente el sueño que había tenido momentos atrás con Danne. Había pasado ya, casi oficialmente, un día sin él. No notaba mucho la diferencia, o al menos yo, lo sentía así. Esa misma tarde, después de almorzar tranquilamente viendo un concurso de televisión, llamé a mi amiga, la cuál me contó con pelos y señales todo lo ocurrido la noche anterior con Alex, omitiendo algunos detalles más privados, claro. Después de que insistiese bastante, acepté ir con ellas esa misma tarde de compras. Porque no era un plan, quedarse encerrada todo el sábado. O al menos, eso decía ella. Unas horas más tarde, cuando vino a buscarme, nos dirigimos a bar, donde comimos un tentempié, de dónde salimos directamente al centro comercial. Después de comprar un poco de ropa, salimos a dar un paseo por un parque bastante cercano al centro comercial. –¡Ya sé! – habló – , deberías adoptar una mascota – me propuso – , debes sentirte sola, con lo de la ruptura y eso. Ya sabes. –No lo necesito, estoy bien así. Además antes también vivía sola. –No, no y no. Aunque antes vivieras sola, ahora no tienes a nadie con quien estar todo el día. Una mascota es una buena opción que te hará sentirte mejor, ya verás. ¿Qué prefieres? –Si... Más responsabilidades, Jujuy – ironicé – , bueno, ya que estamos, me gustaría tener un gato. –Solterona y con un gato... La gente pensará que planeas vivir sola. –Me da igual lo que piense la gente. –Mejor un perrito. –No, si acaso un conejo. –Un hamster. –Un conejo he dicho, sería chica con pelo blanco y se llamaría Rubí. –Qué típico... Ponle uno más original. –¿Cómo cuál? –Dulce – asentí. –Anda, anda. Volvamos ya a casa. –No, no. ¡Hay que comprar tu mascota! –¿Ahora? –Claro. Venga vamos – tiró de mi brazo. Entramos en una tienda de animales, y fuimos a por los conejos, pero en el camino, un pequeño perrito de unos pocos meses se nos interpuso y al final terminamos adoptando a ese. Mientras le paseábamos con su nueva correa, de nuevo por el parque, Giselle y yo, vimos a dos personas a lo lejos. Se nos hacían conocidas. Ambas iban tomadas de la mano, y se acercaban hacia nosotras, a unos pocos metros de distancia identifiqué a la pareja. Y mi corazón comenzó a latir como loco. Los nervios me comían. Mi ex, estaba con su propia ex, paseando de la mano por el parque, por suerte, aunque venían en nuestra dirección, aún no nos habían reconocido, o habían aparentado no hacerlo. –Ah..., vaya casualidad – musitó mi amiga – , bueno, ¡qué gran casualidad! –Volvamos a casa anda – cogí al animal. –Sí, yo también creo que será mejor volver. En apenas media hora llegamos a mi apartamento con el perro. –¿Qué nombre le pondrás? – me preguntó mi amiga. –No sé – miré al cachorro que se paseaba por la casa olfateando todo lo que se encontraba a su al rededor – , es un mixto ¿no? –Sí. Exacto. Tiene cara pupy –¿Pupy? ¿Eso no es perrito en inglés? – Giselle se encogió de hombros – , ¿cómo se llama el grupo de tu novio? –We're – asentí. –Pues se llamará Wiar– mi amiga frunció el ceño – , no tengo uno mejor. –En vez de ponerle uno normal... Pero,... no suena mal,... ¿Has comprobado que es un niño verdad? –Si,... es un niño ¿no? – miramos al perro –, pues nada, ahora Wiar será nombre masculino y femenino. –Qué remedio – mi amiga se encogió de hombros – . Sé que no quieres hablar del tema – dijo pasados unos segundos – , pero, ¿tu ex estaba con su ex? ¿Volvieron? –Puede ser – ahora fui yo la que me encogí de hombros. –Qué rápido... –Sí. Pero, tiene derecho... –¿Te sienta mal verle con otra? –No.. No es eso, es solo que..., no sé – suspiré – , tengo una película nueva... –¿Del videoclub? – asentí – , tú eres la única que compra ahí. –Sí, pero ayudo a la economía. –Ya claro – bufó – , ¿palomitas? –En la cocina, a mano derecha de la nevera – le indiqué –Sí, capitana – bromeó – , ya vengo de nuevo. –Vale – me puse a escoger entre unos cuántos DVDs ,que había sacado del videoclub la semana pasada,cuál sería mejor para ver esa tarde. –¡Oye! – me gritó Giselle desde la cocina – , ¡pon la televisión! ¡Las noticias! –¿Pasó algo? – grité en dirección a la cocina. –¡Sí, venga ponlo! – acaté la orden. –¿Qué canal? –Antena tres – me indicó desde la cocina. –Ya está – le contesté cuando ya había puesto el canal. Inmediatamente apareció a mi lado –, ¿qué pasa? – ambas miramos la pantalla atentas a que los anuncios terminasen. “Y ahora les dejamos con la película, disfruten de ella” –¡Va a empezar! – gritó mi amiga entusiasmada. –¡Ey! ¿Y qué pasa con mis pelis? – ella frunció el ceño. –Esta es de cine y... –Estas también – reproché. –Esta es nueva, me gusta, es buena y te callas – me miró fijamente a los ojos. –Jo. No me parece justo – hice un mohín – , te recuerdo que estás en mi casa. –Pero yo soy mayor – repuso. –Yo no me tomaría eso como algo bueno, menos a nuestra edad – agregué. –Hablas como si tuviésemos treinta años – abrí al boca para reprochar, pero me interrumpió antes de que cualquier tipo de sonido saliese de mi boca – , anda cállate. Quiero ver la película. –Vale, vale – me resigné y me senté a su lado – , ¿de qué va? ¿Cuál es? –Mira la pantalla – le hice caso. –¿Avatar? – fruncí el ceño. –¿Ves una cosa azul y ya es Avatar? – me reprochó – , ¡Tienen sombrero blanco! –Bueno, pues, no sé como se llamaban. ¡Esos Avatares en pequeñito y con sombrero! –Pitufos, son los pitufos. –Eso. –¿En qué clase de mundo vives? – musitó a mi lado. Comenzamos a ver la película, y desgraciadamente, nos terminamos las palomitas antes de que empezasen los anuncios. Debido a las pullas de mi amiga de que ver una película le daba hambre, me levanté en dirección a la cocina para prepararle algo que saciase el hambre que le daba cuando veía una película después de comerse medio paquete de palomitas. Mientras tomaba unas galletas de uno de los estantes de la cocina, noté mi móvil vibrar en mi bolsillo e inmediatamente lo saqué de este. Tenía un mensaje de mi ex, Danne. –¡Hannah! ¡Date prisa! ¡La película va a comenzar! –¡Espera, espera! – abrí el WhatsApp y leí el mensaje deteniéndome en cada palabra. El mensaje era sencillo, era un simple “Necesito hablar contigo” pero lo releía una y otra vez. ¿Qué tendría que decirme? –¿¡Hanna!? – entró furiosa en la cocina – , ¿¡Y mi comida...!? – se calló cuando me vio con el móvil en las manos – , ¿me dejas morir de hambre por un mensaje? –No es un mensaje cualquiera – musité, ella frunció el ceño – , es de Danne – levanté la vista. –¿Qué quiere? –Hablar. Acababa de recibir un mensaje de mi ex-novio, con el que yo misma había cortado. El mismo que había visto esa misma tarde paseando de la mano con una de sus ex-novias. Me había enviado un mensaje para hablar. ¿Hablar de qué? –Eso no me da buena espina... –Ya, pero... ¿Qué debería hacer? – busqué su mirada. –No sé, lo que tu quieras – movió la cabeza – , anda, olvidemos eso. ¡Vamos, que la película empieza! – dijo yéndose al salón – , ¡Y trae la comida! Negué con la cabeza. No, definitivamente no tenía remedio. Horas más tardes, cuando mi amiga ya se había marchado a su casa después de ver los Pitufos, encendí el móvil, el cuál horas atrás mi amiga me había obligado – casi amenazado – que lo apagase. No tenía ningún nuevo mensaje, el último era el de Danne. No sabía que pensar. ¿Qué podría querer de mí cuando había estado paseando de la mano con su ex novia? Quizás un consejo... Varias veces estuve tentada de decirle que sí, pero después desechaba la idea. Lo mejor era no contestarle. Lo mejor era olvidarle. Más tarde me marché a la cama, y me acosté, observando el techo y la habitación iluminada por la luz de la luna. Cerré los ojos. ¿Debía contestarle...? Negué y me giré al lado contrario al de la mesa de noche donde estaba colocado mi teléfono. Solo era un mensaje... No me tenía que doler tanto. No me tenía que importar tanto. ¡Y menos cuando había sido yo la que había querido cortar la relación! Finalmente, negué con la cabeza y me giré a la mesilla de noche, encendí la luz y le dí al botón del medio para desbloquear el móvil. En seguida, fui a WhatsApp a contestarle. ¿Qué había de malo en prestarle ayuda a un viejo amigo? ¿Qué más daba si había sido mi novio hace unos días? Al final, seguía siendo un amigo. Un viejo amigo que necesitaba hablar. Y eso no podía negárselo. Envié el mensaje. Ya no había vuelta atrás. Había enviado el mensaje. Hablaríamos. Después de eso, y sin darme cuenta, caí rendida en los brazos de Morfeo. Tanta había sido la preocupación por el mensaje, que al sentirme liberada de eso había conciliado el sueño sin ningún problema. Me desperté mucho más tarde de lo que cualquier otro día lo había echo. Nada más desayunar y vestirme un poco me lancé, metafóricamente, sobre mi teléfono móvil y abrí el WhatsApp, después de unos minutos atenta a la pantalla del móvil por si llegaba algún mensaje, caí en la cuenta de que no había conectado el Internet. Tampoco me dio tiempo. Mi teléfono fijo comenzó a sonar. –¿Diga? – dije con la voz algo seca. –¿Bam... ?– reconocí esa voz. Carraspeó – , ¿Hannah? ¿Estás bien? –Eh, sí sí – tosí – , lo que pasa es que necesito un poco de agua. Nada más. –Ah bien. Oye – ahora venía lo de ayer – , gracias por ayudarme. –¡Claro! Para eso están los amigos – dije mientras me acerba a la cocina. Tenía la garganta horrible. –Lo que te iba a decir... – susurró – , ayer quedé con Sofía. ¿La recuerdas? – emití un pequeño sí mientras me dirigía a la cocina. Claro que la recordaba, la recordaba de haberla visto ayer de la mano con él. De haberlos visto paseando. De haber salido con él después de que cortase con ella. Y no sabía por qué había vuelto con ella. No lo entendía. Muchas veces me había dicho de que discutían muy a menudo, muchas veces me había dicho que apenas salía con ella, que tan solo hablaban como si fueran amigos. Y no entendía por qué había vuelto con ella. No lo entendía. ¿Y por qué tan pronto? Tantas cosas me habría gustado preguntarle en ese preciso momento, sin embargo, mis pensamientos se disiparon cuando me tropecé con algo y emití un pequeño grito. –¿¡Hannah!? – preguntó Danne al otro lado de la línea. –Sí, sí, sigo aquí. Es que me tropecé con las cosas de Wiar. –¿Wiar? –Sí, me pregunto dónde estará – me giré – , ¡Wiar! – lo llamé lo más alto que mi garganta podía permitirme. –Oye, Hannah, si te estoy molestando... Quizás pueda llamar en otro momento... –¿Qué? –Es que no sabía que estabas ocupada... –¡No! – grité con mi voz ronca – , no es eso. Wiar es mi cachorro. Me lo compré ayer. En verdad quería un gato o un conejo, pero al final me compré un perro. Y lo estoy buscando. –¡Ah! Lo siento... – reprimió una carcajada – , pensé otra cosa. –Ya lo sé... – lo oí reír – , ¡No te rías! – esbocé una sonrisa que poco a poco se amplió. –¡No puedo evitarlo! – dijo riendo – , lo siento, lo siento. –Mira, ya lo encontré. Ven aquí pequeño – dije mientras lo tomaba entre mis brazos, sacándolo de una pequeña esquina entre mi habitación y el cuarto de baño – , vamos a la cocina. –Pareces más una madre... –Bueno, es como un bebé. Bueno, ¡qué digo! Lo es, pero es un bebé perro. –Entiendo. ¿Es un niño? –No lo sé... Tampoco voy a comprobarlo. –Está bien – rió. Unos segundos más tardes de colocarle la comida a Wiar tomé un vaso de agua y vertí en ese el mismo líquido. –¿Y qué era eso que me querías decir de Sofía? – sin duda tenía que ser preguntas. –Ah sí, es verdad. Me voy por las ramas – asentí aunque él no pudiese verme – , resulta que ayer me la encontré en el parque – lo sabía – , y bueno comenzamos a hablar, y una cosa llevó a al otra... –¿Qué? – pregunté atónita. ¿Acaso él y Sofía...? –¡No! No pienses así. La cuestión no es esa, no es de Sofía – suspiró – , nos tomamos de la mano y más tarde no besamos. –¿Y ahora estáis saliendo juntos? –No es eso tampoco... Lo que pasa, es que no hubo química – me tomé el agua. –Ajá – musité sin mucho interés. ¿Y por qué me contaba esto? ¡A mí qué más me daba! –A todo esto que no tiene sentido – se calló durante unos segundos – , me gustaría... Qué lo volviéramos a intentar. –¿Quién? ¿Qué? –Tú y yo. Tú decides. Links *Capítulo único *Información Categoría:Capítulos